Life In Bloom
by rxbbierxttenhearted
Summary: Stephanie is now 14 years old and emerging into womanhood. This means a lot of changes in her life which may or may not be welcome, including the first blossoms of romance. Teen problems story, basically!


A/N: I do not own LazyTown. Magnus Scheving is the original creator. I do not own the characters or any of the actors. Also please please PLEASE donate to Stefan Karl's GoFundMe so he and his family have enough money to fund his recovery and for their support 8C I'm so happy that the metastases(sp?) are gone but he's still gonna need all our help! We can do it!

* * *

It had been six years since Stephanie originally moved to LazyTown for the summer, even though it only felt like a few months. Time sure had flown and now the pink haired girl was becoming a young woman, though it didn't feel that way sometimes. She hadn't got any taller in the last few years and her frame hadn't changed much, and while she looked at herself in the mirror that morning getting ready for play with her friends, she sighed at how little she'd changed in all this time.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" her uncle Milford asked when he came in to the room to offer her a nice healthy breakfast of yogurt and strawberries with a glass of orange juice. "You look awfully glum, my dear."

"I know, uncle," she sighed, dragging a brush through her pink mini waterfall of hair so it wouldn't look too messy like Pixel's hair. "It's just… it's been six years that I've been here in LazyTown and it feels like nothing ever changes."

"Oh, I know what you mean," her uncle said, though it was obvious that he didn't know what she meant at all. "Why just yesterday I was thinking that all the buildings have been frightfully yellow for far too long!"

Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but closed it a gain, grabbing her bag and running out the door. "Bye Uncle Milford," she said, nd she went to the square to meet her friends.

When Stephanie got to the square, all her friends were there already. Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie and Pixel had all grown up so much that they were even all different heights, with Trixie level with Stephanie. Pixel's voice was the first to drop, while Ziggy and Stingy still had their child voices. It made her feel bad, but Stephanie thought that was good, since she was taking so long to grow. But whenever she saw Trixie, she couldn't help but be jealous. Now Trixie was older, she has curves and Stephanie was sure she was wearing a training bra already.

"Come on, StephaSlowpoke!" Trixie said loudly, with Stephanie shaking her head to stop scowling at Trixie's curves and femininity. "Did you bring your ball?"

"You mean MY ball?" Stingy squeaked, hungrily eyeing Stephanie's pink baseball as she extracted it from her pink purse. "Everyone knows that all balls are round and therefore all balls are MINE!"

"Stingy!" everyone shouted, and Stephanie giggled, giving the ball to Stingy.

"It's your turn to pitch anyway," she shrugged, taking her position. "Just remember you have to let go of the ball!"

Everyone laughed, and the game started, and Stephanie almost forgot all about her anxiety.

Almost.

Meanwhile, in the airship, Sportacus was curious about what the kids were up to, although he caught himself just before he even thought that word. Kids. They weren't such kids any more. In fact, there weren't any really little kids in LazyTown any more at all. It did seem kind of sad that the town was so small and there were no new kids to help, but Sportacus would always be their friends, lifelong.

Grabbing his telescope, Sportacus had a look out over the town square where the group were playing baseball. It looked like fun and Sportacus had nothing else to do, so he descended the ladder to LazyTown and with a hop, skip and jump, he was in the middle of the action.

"Hey guys!" he said, waving briefly. Everyone paused to smile warmly and greet the blue superhero. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm playing baseball with my pink ball," Stingy said, nodding, but when e looked at Stephanie, she was shaking her head, arms folded, and he changed his mind. "I-I mean, we're playing baseball. With my pink ball."

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Sportacus said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands. "Can I play?"

"Sure!" said Stephanie, handing him the bat and getting to position. "Here, you can show us how far you can hit the ball!"

"Yeah!" said Ziggy and Pixel, Ziggy chewing on a lollipop as usual. Stingy hummed in irritation, but stood at the pitcher's mound and waited for everyone to be ready. It took some coaxing from Trixie, but he finally threw the ball and Sportacus hit it so hard it went way up in the air until it was nothing but a speck, landing really far away in…

"Robbie Rotten's house!" everyone squeaked. Sportacus scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys; I'll go get it," he offered, but Stephanie shook her head.

"No, it's fine," she said, putting her bag over her shoulder. "I'll get it. It's my ball after all. Don't worry about it! You guys keep playing and I'll be back!"

And without much thought, she skipped off towards the Rotten lair.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I rushed this one 8c but I have a lot of homework to do and NaNoWriMo is this month! Feedback welcomed but pls concrit only! Nothng mean, okay? Thx!


End file.
